Daily life of Totsuka Saika
by justgivingmytwoshekel'sworth
Summary: Watch as our beloved goy (girl boy) goes about his daily routine.


One day at school hachiman and totsuka and yui and yukino wuz chilling n shietz when totsuka suddenly ahve a brite idea. "Heyyy cisscums why don't we kerbstomp sum beggas on the streets there are way too many of them and society could not afford feeding these welfare leechers."

"Ikuzooo!" Hachiman said. He was the second most islamophobic faggot only surpassed by Totsuka. Yui and Yukinoshita wuz hesitant becuase they are libtards who are doubting that the beggars became beggars because of society and not because of their own irresponsibility, which is a fake news propagated by BBC, CNN and other nigger networks.

Ju Ju Jinx woke up af in the getto. He put on his cloth and was set about collecting garbage which is ironic in the sense that he is perpetrating self-hatred by doin' so. He took out a list from his butthole and read it out in his incomprehensible monkey noice.

"Aight… Thangz i stealed frum other niggers:

A bike

Two pennies

Watermelon flavored kool aid

Shark fins from sum ting wong

A piece of chicken

Colonel sander's secrit recipe (can't find the other half else i won't be on da streetz)

Gold chainz

Slave chainz

Tires

Foodstampz

Basketball

Quran

Thangz i hv yet to steal:

Cheat code to evolve from primates."

"Aww shietz!" The last one always angered him. Because he cannot evolve into mroe advanced ape he felt like life is not worth living. He wanted to kill himself.

Fortunately for him he do not need to do anything as somebody else will end his misery for him.

"Hurry the fuck up! We got beggars to stomp," said Totsuka as he rushed downwards the alley. Hachiman followed him with enthusiasm. He could not wait to witness the satisfying moment when Totsuka stomps the brains out of welfare cuntzs.

"Found one!" Totsuka suddenly shouted. Ju Ju Jinx tried to make for a dash but Totsuka got him by the scruff of his neck. Totsuka was surprisingly strong so he cud hold him onto the pavement without much resistance. He forced open the jaw of Jinx and shoved it onto the kerb. "Get ready to die you parasite!" Totsuka shouted. He held the beggar by the neck and stood up. Then, without warning, He stomped with full force on Ju Ju Jinx's head. His head exploded like tomatoes. Hachiman began to fap because he always found the genocide of worthless memebers of society a turn on.

Yui and Yukinoshill becan to brake down at the gory scene. Totsuka looked at them with simpaty. These girls have a long way to go still. No worries as there will be plenty of chances to practise.

Unfourtunately, Ju Ju Jinx was the only beggar they could find that day, so their kerbstompting sessuhn was cut short. Totsuka had other ways to occupy his gangmates. He has decided to fight a gang war with a bunch of mexicans down main streetz.

Just then, a police car stopped in front of totsuka. Two police cops stopped and gave totsuka a commendation plaque for effectively reducing crime rate and purifying the gene pool. Totsuka said thanks to the good cops but not before requesting for a free ride to main street.

The polis was kind enuff to deploy a police trukk to send them off. Totsuka was fucked doggy styled by the obese chief police commissioner inside the trukk as payment for the ride.

Ten minutes and one loss of virginity later, they reached the scene where mexicans socialise with their disgusting language and inferior culture. On the streets spics were selling weed and tacos while children practiced speaking basic english so that they can cuss at immigration officers when they are eventually deported for being rapists.

Totsuka opened the windows and shouted, "Fuck mexico you have to go back wetbacks!" The violent mexicans immediately started throwing stones at him. The truck suddenly swerved, hitting mexicans on the sidewalks and reducing crime rate by at least 85% (Statistics brought to u by the highly reputable CNN). Just then, a shot was heard within the polis trukk. Officer shane was killed in the most horrible of way— he had his head blown off.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Officer Bane screamed as his fuckbuddy has dieded. In his grief he turned insane and shouted, "Kill these spics! Leave not a single one breathing!"

The mexican gangs are already charging in full force. They emerged from ghettos, rubbish chutes and the vaginas of rape victims and began flooding the streets. They tried to stop the truck but was ran over. God bless Darwinism.

One of the more skilled gang members suddenly jumped onto the roof of the police trukk. Unfortunately, he was directly above an openable roof compartment so all the people inside the trukk had to do was literally push a button before the man fell into the trukk. He was stomped by everyone in the trukk except the driver and whatever remained of his is too gory to describe in detail.

A flagpole was erected on top of the trukk and the body of the mexicunt was hoisted as a warning to the other gang members, However, they were too challenged to understand the message so they continued charging towards the trukk. Left with little choice, the police officer called border patrol to get rid of the rapists from the street quick.

Ten minutes later, Totsuka could hear a noise from above. He looked out of her window and was shocked to see a plane flying incredibly low. He did not know what it was for. Just then, the belly of the plane oppened and a suction tube extended out. The tube began sucking the mesicans into it. Some spics tried to run but they were either too slow or they got a diarrhoea halfway because of their tacos. Soon, the street was emptied and all the spics were sucked into the plane, which happened to be bound for the nearest mexican airport.

"Fuck yes!" Totsuka was elated now that filthy mexicans are out of her country. Today is a good day. The police department shook hands with totsuka and hachiman and yui and yukinoshita and told them they are welcomed to pay a visit anytime soon. With that, they all headed to Hachiman's home because they had promised a kinky fivesome with Horny ass komachi.


End file.
